Slipped Away
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Un SongFic con la canción de Avril Lavigne, es un Anzu s POV en donde dice lo que sintió al momento de partida de Atem, aparte de mi historia de recompensa por mi ausencia de tantos días u-u


**SLIPPED AWAY**

_Nadia: ¡Hola chavos, chavas, viejos, y no tan viejos! ^^U_

_Yugi: ¿A qué te refieres con viejos?_

_Nadia: Oh, hombre, es un decir ¬¬_

_Yugi: Ahhhhhhh…._

_Nadia: Bueno, les traigo ahora este nuevo Song Fic, otro Atem&Anzu, con la canción Slipped Away o Miss You-como le quieran decir-de la magnífica, talentosa, y gran cantante…_

_Yugi: *La interrumpe* Avril Lavigne ¬¬ *dice con desgano y muy desinteresado*Tanto solo para decir el nombre de Avril, bah que exagerado._

_Nadia: No es exagerado ¡Y más respeto a Avril Lavigne! ¡ME OYES!_

_Yugi: ¿Y por qué habría de tenerlo?_

_Nadia: Con que me estas cucando….bueno a menos que quieras volver a tener problems con los admiradores, ¿te recuerdo lo de las Robertfans? *dice muy maliciosamente*_

_Yugi: *Se pone blanco y traga saliva* Si quieres mejor no *se pone nervioso y comienza a sudar*_

_Nadia: Bueno *toma el celular y ve directo a la agenda de contactos* Pues en caso de que insultes a Avril, o por si llegas a volver a decirle "gay" a Robert, llamare a los clubs de fans que tengo en mi agendita, les dare santo y seña de tu paradero y creeme que no me tentare el corazón para defenderte, dejare que te hagan lo que quieran…*sus ojos comienzan a brillar y muestra sus colmillos*_

_Yugi: *Todavia mas nervioso* Amm mejor vamos al Fic no ^^U _

Aun recuerdo ese día, sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero ese recuerdo, yo sé que seguirá atormentándome durante muchos años más. Mi mente juega conmigo desde ese día, hay momentos en que lo veo de frente, sonriendo como antes, veo esos ojos violetas que alguna vez soñé y añore que fueran míos. Pero yo sé que es solo un espejismo que mi corazón roto me está haciendo ver, mis ojos se humedecen con solo ver su imagen distorsionarse y alejarse de mí.

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_[Te extraño, te extraño y está mal]_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_[No no olvido, oh es tan triste]_

_I hope you can hear me_

_[Espero que puedas oirme]_

_I remember it clearly_

_[Lo recuerdo claramente]_

Ese día seguirá en mi memoria para siempre, de hecho lo recuerdo como se fuera apenas ayer, Yugi ganó ese duelo, vi como empezó a llorar de tristeza y yo que no pude contenerme, volteé mi rostro, no quería ver el final porque sabía perfectamente el resultado…él se iría.

_The day you slipped away_

_[El día que te fuiste]_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_[Fue el día en que ya no sería la misma]_

_Ooooh_

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

Él dijo su nombre, y de repente esa gran puerta se abrió dejando escapar una luz blanca, muy brillante, que en cierta forma era confortable para mí, pero al mismo tiempo me daba un sentimiento de profunda tristeza…

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_[No tuve oportunidad de besarte]_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_[Adios con la mano]_

_I wish that I could see you again  
[Desearía verte otra vez]_

_I know that I can't_

_[Yo se que no puedo]_

_Oooooh_

Comenzó a caminar hacia la luz, no se hubiera detenido de no ser porque los chicos y yo lo llamamos "faraón". Dije muy poco, no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos en ese instante, todo pasó tan rápido, quisiera regresar el tiempo y retenerlo un poco mas aquí, conmigo…pero…sé que eso no es posible.

_I hope you can hear me cause_

_[Espero que puedas oirme]_

_I remember it clearly_

_[Lo recuerdo claramente]_

Al final de todo, el solo sonrió por última vez, alzó su brazo derecho y levanto su pulgar en signo de buena suerte, pude vislumbrar como su figura se desvanecía en medio de esa brillante luz...era obvio, él ya se había marchado.

_The day you slipped away_

_[El día que te fuiste]_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_[Fue el día en que ya no sería la misma]_

_Ooooh_

Hay momentos en los que me arrepiento de no haberlo detenido, me hubiera gustado correr hacia él, abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas…besar sus labios por primera, única y ultima vez, o aunque sea haberle confesado mis sentimientos…pero sé que era lo mejor, él tenía que marcharse y hacer su vida, vivir en paz de una buena vez ahora con sus recuerdos que algún día perdió.

_I`ve had my wake up, wont you wake up_

_[He tenido que despertarme, tú no despertarás]_

_I keep asking why_

_[No dejo de preguntarme por qué]_

_And i can't take it_

_[Y no lo puedo aceptar]_

_If wast fake it_

_[Si no fue verdad]_

_It happened you passed by_

_[Y pasó, tú pasaste a mejor vida]_

No sé qué hubiera pasado si Jonouchi no me tomaba del hombro para detenerme, quizá lo hubiera retenido, pero eso no sería bueno para él. Jonouchi tenía razón, "los buenos amigos son más difíciles de olvidar", quizá yo no lo vi solamente como un buena amigo, pero en algo acertó: será difícil que lo olvide, aun con el paso del tiempo no creo que se pueda.

_Now you´re gone now you're gone_

_[Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido]_

_There you go there you go_

_[Ahi estas, ahi estas]_

_Somewhere i can't bring you back_

_[En un lugar del que no te puedo regresar]_

_Now you're gone now you're gone_

_[Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido]_

_There you go there you go_

_[Ahí estás, ahí estás]_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_[En un lugar del que no volverás_]

Quizá por algo se fue, tal vez él no era para mí, entonces sería cierto eso que dicen de "_Si amas algo, déjalo libre…"_ fue lo que hice, _"Si regresa es tuyo…"_ aunque su regreso no creo que suceda ya más _"Sino, nunca lo fue." _Entonces, por más que lo ame, por más que haya deseado que el ganara ese duelo y si es que le suplicara una y mil veces que se quedara, no lo haría.

_The day you slipped away_

_[El día que te fuiste]_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_[Fue el día en que ya no sería la misma]_

_The day you slipped away_

_[El día que te fuiste]_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_[Fue el día en que ya no sería la misma]_

De lo único que no me arrepiento, es de haberlo conocido, agradezco al cielo infinitamente que haya llegado a mi vida, y el corto tiempo que estuvo aquí conmigo…él único hombre al que he amado, la persona más importante para mí, mi todo…mi querido Atem.

_Nah nah la la la nah nah_

_I miss you_

_[Te extraño]_

_Nadia: Pues ahí lo tienen, mi Fic de regreso, la neta me ausente por mucho tiempo, lo que pasa es que durante las vacaciones, salí a varias partes, aparte de que me mude, y como cambiamos el teléfono, pues en pocas palabras no tengo internet ahora en donde vivo, pero ahora en el puente del Bicentenario EH! Mis abues si tienen internet! _

_Yugi: ¿Y el tiempo en que no tienes internet, no es el necesario para que hagas mas historias? ¬¬_

_Nadia: Por si no vives conmigo, ¡que a caso no has visto que aun me faltan cosas que acomodar! Aparte de que inicia el curso y me dejan demasiada tarea-sobre todo de historia y dibujo técnico-y tu que no me ayudas en nada. ¬¬_

_Yugi: No es mi tarea ù-ú_

_Nadia: Entonces…¡CHI%"#$$ TU MA$&%#! *se va de la habitación y de rabia cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza*_

_Yugi: Uy…creo que me pase O_o_

_Tea: *va entrando* ¿Tú crees? *dice sarcástica* _

_Yugi: Bueno, creo que eso será todo por ahora, los mantendremos informados sobre más Fics. ¡SAYONARA!_


End file.
